1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of painting and more particularly, it relates to a paint edger device having a paint roller, a paintbrush, and a shield mounted on a platform that is in turn connected to a handle by means of a universal joint, which allows a user to paint the edge where a wall meets a ceiling without requiring the use of a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem that is encountered when painting the edges of a wall is the difficulty in painting the edge where a ceiling or crown molding meets the wall without a ladder. It is desirable to paint this edge by rolling a paint roller applicator substantially perpendicular thereto. However, due to the fixed perpendicular displacement of the handle relative to the roller applicator in a typical paint roller, a ladder is required to elevate a painter in order to keep the roller fully engaged with the wall. The requirement of a ladder is very time-consuming because the user must climb up and down the ladder and move it constantly due to the limited reach afforded thereby.
A number of prior devices have been developed in an effort to combine a roller applicator with a handle that swivels or rotates in two planes, but they do not allow a user to paint precisely up to the edge of a surface to be painted. Additionally, other prior devices have combined a roller applicator with a shield and paintbrush to paint precisely up to the edges of a wall, but a ladder is required to paint the edge of a wall adjacent a ceiling.